


What We Have In Common

by SalemDae_45



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crack Pairing, Explicit Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Stabler and Dean Porter share other interests besides Olivia Benson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Have In Common

After working on a case for three days straight, Elliot Stabler needed a break. He decided to visit McMurphy, a pub twenty minutes outside Queens. A quick drink and a few minutes to unwind was all he needed before going back to his apartment.

As he sat at the bar, nursing his drink, Elliot heard footsteps coming toward his direction. He didn’t bother turning his head. 

“If you’re looking for Olivia, she’s not here,” Elliot said flatly.

“I wasn’t looking for her,” The man answered, taking a seat next to the older detective.

Elliot frowned.

“I can smell a lie from miles away, Porter. You have no reason to come to this bar and share a drink with me.”

Dean finished his glass of bourdon before ordering another one. He then faced Elliot.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Detective Stabler. You’re not as smart as you think.”

Stabler quivered a brow.

“Really? We would ova solved that case without the FBI’s involvement.”

“It wasn’t your call, Detective. I suggest you should be grateful for our help and not act like a precocious child.” Dean smirked as he received his second glass. He drank it, allowing the tiny droplets drip from his lips. Elliot turned his head away and focused on his half empty glass.

“I don’t see why Olivia _like_ s you.”

Dean coughed. It took him a while to regain his composure before he stared at Elliot, surprised at his revelation. 

Elliot was the one to smirk as he pulled out a couple of dollars and laid it on the bar. He stood from his seat and put on his coat.

“You didn’t know that, Agent Porter? I thought you FBI agents were smarter than us normal detectives.”

“You’re just talking shit, Stabler.”

“Am I?” Elliot smiled, “Have a goodnight, Porter.” With that, Elliot left the bar, leaving Porter stunned.

 

*

 

Elliot’s face turned red. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep from cussing Dean Porter out or worse. He can’t believe he had to work with him, again. He might have to follow Huang’s advice: take a deep breath and count to ten. But, he was never good at keeping his temper down.

Dean sat his glass down. This time it wasn’t bourdon but something colorful, fruity. Elliot, on the other hand, gripped his bottle of beer, ready to smash it across the FBI agent’s face.

“Detective Stabler, how about we call it truce until the case is over,” Dean sighed, “I know you don’t like me and I sure as hell don’t like you—”

“That’s what we can agree on.”

Dean rubbed his face, aggravated.

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s be civil with each other, for Olivia’s sake.”

_“Olivia probably will be shock to see us getting alone,”_ Elliot thought. He figured he didn’t have a choice since Dean will be in their lives longer than anticipated. 

Elliot sighed. As Huang’s advised, take a deep breath and count to ten.

“Fine. But when the case ends, then this,” Elliot gestured with his hands, “is over.”

Dean smiled.

“Good, glad we came to an agreement,” Dean held up his glass, “Cheers to an _interestign_ —”

“Tolerable,” Elliot rose up his bottle of beer.

“Whatever.”

Both man clicked their glasses together and drank.

 

*

 

Elliot heard his teeth grinding against each other. Why the fuck did he decided to call it truce between them? 

Elliot gripped the bottle of his beer, feeling his head about to explode due to frustration.

It hasn’t been a month and Dean made his life a living hell. 

“What are you going to do about it?”

Dean crushed the remaining ash of his cigarette in the ashtray. 

“You make it seem like we’re in high school, Stabler,” he chuckled.

Elliot sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“I just don’t want her to get hurt again.”

“I don’t either, but I can’t help that I’m not interested in her,” Dean said calmly.

Elliot stared at him, bewildered and a bit relieved. He almost broke the beer bottle as he pushed the last thought to the back of his mind.

“Then the kiss between you and her was—”

“I had a couple of vodkas,” then he paused and Elliot swore he could see Dean licking his lower lip. Elliot pushed his beer aside and focused on Dean’s hair. “But, anyway, I’m not into her. I wish, but—”

“Come on, Dean—”

“Now you’re calling me ‘Dean’?” Dean interrupted.

Elliot glared at him before he continued.

“—there is something between you two. I mean, Olivia is loyal. She can kick any guy’s ass, but she is the kindest, hardworking woman on this planet. She may not be a good cook, but she is a good woman.”

“Why you’re not with her? Aren’t you divorce or something?”

Elliot ignored the last comment as he leaned against the bar. He sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t like her like that.” 

Silence filled the space between them. Elliot focused on the jazz-like music, tapping his feet on the hard, wooden floor. Maybe he should change the subject.

“De—”

“I wished I liked…but…I’m not interested in women.” Dean finished his sentence before ordering another glass of Jack Daniels on the rocks.

Elliot stared at him, wide-eyed. 

_“Did Dean just…?”_

“What are you saying?”

Dean received his drink, avoiding eye contract.

“What I’m saying is, I’m going to reject Olivia’s offer for a ‘real’ date.” Dean drank it up in one take before leaving the bar.

Elliot watched him leave the pub before realizing he made a man come out.

 

*

 

The truce should have ended when the case ended but, two months later, Elliot still talked to Dean. It’s bullshit but spending time with Dean gave him an escape from his troubles. And it had been a while since he was able to just talk to someone without getting into a yelling match. In that case, Elliot was doing way better than he once thought.

After the incident between them, Dean expanded on his secret.

“I knew there was something different about me. I mean, I liked boys and girls never interested me. I did date them, you know, play it straight until you in the comfort of your home,” Dean shrugged, “Sometimes, you can’t play straight all the time, especially Thanksgivings and Christmas, when your mother wondering why you’re single and have no children.”

Elliot listened to him, trying his best to understand him. He was, after all, a sensible man who wouldn’t rat people out just because they were gay or like animals (child molesters on the other hand…).

They sat in the back booth, where no one could hear them. Somehow it became their usual spot after the incident. Elliot didn’t know why but it was more comfortable, more private.

More time to look at Dean, especially to stare at his lips and how much he would…

“I suppose you don’t date much,” Elliot said after taking his fifth shot of vodka. 

“I do. I just date whenever I can. How about you? After I told her “no,” did you finally admit your feelings to her?” He teased before busting out laughing.

Elliot’s cheeks turned red.

“It’s against policy.”

“You’re not answering my question, Elliot.”

Elliot sighed.

“I don’t like her like that. She’s a sister to me, not some quick fuck.”

“I didn’t say that…” Dean smirked, “…but it is…funny how you go postal when another man—”

“Fuck you,” Elliot tried, but failed when he laughed. What can he say? He’s an overbearing brother.

“You wished.” Then Dean paused. His faced turned a darker shade of red. He cleared this throat while loosening his tie. “What I meant is—”

Elliot grinned. 

“Who wouldn’t? I’m a catch.” 

“Asshole.” Dean shook his head.

“You know it.” Then both man cracked up laughing and took two more shots.

Two hours later, Elliot and Dean parted ways. Elliot entered his car and sat there for several minutes. He gripped the steering wheel; his fingers caressed the rough exterior as if memorizing it. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

If it wasn’t for work (and his hard on) they would have stayed until closing time. He liked to blame it on the drinks but he knew it was lie. Elliot was starting to like him and then some.

And he was afraid of the “then some” part.

 

*

 

Elliot had the weekend off. So did Dean. So they decided to try a different bar for their fourth month anniversary. It was meant to be a joke of sorts until they both came with gifts. They were gag gifts (Dean got Elliot a stress relief ball and dog collar to keep him in line. Elliot got him gag ball to keep him quiet and nicotine patch since he had a habit of smoking) which brought both of them to tears of laugher.

Four months and they were on “friendly” terms, the kind where they can stand each other in the same room without bricking. They can share an inside joke and actually call each other on the phone without a bullshit reason.

So why not celebrate it!

Elliot tried a strong alcoholic drink which includes mixing tequila and scotch. Dean had Jack Daniels mix with vodka before having a small glass of bourdon. Elliot knew both of them will not remember a thing the next day, but it was their anniversary so why not live it up?

After two hours of drinking and sharing stories about their former cases with funny endings, Elliot felt more relax than he had been in years. 

“I like men too.”

Dean quivered a brow.

“Really?” Dean asked, skeptical at Elliot’s confession.

Elliot shrugged.

“I like women too. I mean, my ex-wife knew about it and it didn’t bother her too much. Olivia bothered her, but not my sexual attraction to men. I was in the Marines after all and there wasn’t hardly an—”

Dean raised his hand for Elliot to stop. 

“Okay, I get your point,” He took another sip of his drink before continuing,” But, I know what you mean. On undercover cases, I fooled around too.”

Elliot smirked. He leaned against his seat.

“I never thought you were the type of guy to break the law for your own pleasure.”

Elliot expected Dean to have a witty comeback or tease him back with his own indiscretions. However, he never thought Dean would lean forward and placed his lips against Elliot’s ear. His fingers caressed his shoulders while his lips nibbled along his earlobe, making Elliot aroused. 

Or it could be the blues music playing in the background that made him feel heated. 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, Elliot,” then he whispered seductively, “I wanted to deny it, but I think the drinks are doing this to me. I think you are very attractive, Detective.”

Elliot cleared his throat as he pushed him back slightly.

“Are you saying this because you’re trying to get into my pants or drunk?”

Dean cupped Elliot’s face and pulled it close to his own. He smirked.

“A mixture of both. Did it work?” 

Elliot cleared his throat.

“I think it’s time to go.”

Dean looked disappointed as he nodded. They both paid for their drinks before they walked out of the bar and to their cars. 

Dean almost apologized for his behavioral when Elliot pushed him against his car and kissed him, hungrily.

Dean clung to him, his hands gripped Elliot’s ass, causing the older man to release a moan. 

This gave Dean a chance to dominate the kiss. He teased him, caressed the tip of Elliot’s tongue before exploring farther. Elliot didn’t want to admit it, but Dean was one hell of a kisser. 

Elliot stopped the kiss and whispered against Dean’s parted lips.

“How about we continued this at my place since it’s close by?”

“How about we rent a room?” 

“I like how you think.” Elliot grinned.

“Now you admit it?” Dean teased.

“Smartass,” Elliot said, pressing his lips against Dean’s.

 

*

 

Olivia didn’t quite understand Dean and Elliot. Six months ago, they were at each other throats. Now they were acting like…friends. 

Olivia decided to come with them to the pub. She sat between the two men and observed their interaction. Elliot didn’t threaten him, but rather joked with him. At times, she noticed Elliot touching him on the shoulder and sometimes at the hip. It was like they were communicating a secret that Olivia will never know about.

She smiled at them although she liked it when they were fighting. Two alpha males trying to get a bone, who are now two alpha males sharing a bone. 

Elliot left for the restroom, leaving Olivia and Dean alone. 

“Detective, I can read your thoughts,” he said.

“You sound like Elliot. Sometimes, I wonder are you two twins,” Olivia teased.

“Hmm…maybe we are twins, Detective. We do look alike.”

Olivia laughed.

“I would never thought you two would be so…civil. What happened? Did you two fight it out?” Olivia asked. She hoped Dean would tell her the remarkable transformation. 

Dean smiled, letting his fingers danced upon his empty glass. His eyes glistened, mischievously.

“We did more than fought, Olivia. We—”

Before Dean could tell her, Elliot wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

“Did I miss anything?” Elliot’s voice low, playful, as all his attention was on Dean.

Olivia quivered a brow as she watched them closely. Their closeness, their playful manner, if Olivia was a betting woman, she would guess they were…

_“This is strange,”_ she thought, _“They couldn’t be.”_

Dean removed Elliot’s arm from his shoulders.

“I don’t know, El—”

“’El’? Seriously, something happened between you two?”

Elliot looked at Dean who tried to hide his laugher. 

“Should we tell her?” Elliot asked.

Dean shrugged.

“I think we should tell her.”

Elliot looked at Olivia then at Dean. With a humorous grin and a mischief glint in his eyes, Elliot finally said, 

“Maybe later…” Soon after, Elliot changed the subject. 

Olivia groaned. She tuned them out as she ordered another bottle. 

There was no way in hell two hotheaded men like them got along in such a short time. Tomorrow, at work, Olivia will grill Elliot’s ass until he had no choice but to tell her.

In the meantime, she watched and listened. Maybe another round of beer will loosen them up.


End file.
